Timeframe
by Corrupted Winter Command
Summary: Rudely interrupted while fighting the Octobot King, 3 wakes up not where she expected to be. And certainly not expecting to be staring face to face with herself.
1. Chapter 1

"STAND STILL SLIMY INFILTRATOR!" He throws another punch towards the infiltrator.

Standing still she inks up and fires back the punch. "..." An amused expression on her face as it sails back, planting itself right in his face.

Her com is soon interrupted by cheering. "Almost there 3, 1 and I are going to grab Gra- eh, the Capt'n again, before you reach the final area again."

"GAH!" He recovers from the direct attack to his face angrily glaring at her. "YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO GET NAILED IN THE FACE OVER AND OVER!" He starts to ramp up his turntable causing his booths back wall to fall, revealing a giant octobomb. "TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" He fires it towards 3 while activating his lazer, spawn pods, and torpedoes at her.

3 evaluating the situation determines that the giant octobomb is flying slower than the pods and torpedoes. She doges the lazer as it activates, throws two splat bombs at the pods easily destroying them, submerges recharging her ink tank, reappears, and destroys the torpedoes with her heroshot. Leaving her just enough time to return the octobomb sailing towards her.

She inks up, sending it back like the punches. The DJ counters the return by punching the bomb back, effectively removing a fist from his arsenal temporarily. Again 3 inks it up and returns it back. Once again the DJ punches it back and starts to panic realizing he no longer has a way to send the octobomb back. 3 prepares to send it back but feels the floor under her open up. "Huh?" She looks down gaping at the sudden opening under her, before she can do anything she falls through. Losing consciousness when she lands wherever she fell.

Back above the bomb explodes on the platform where 3 last stood, some ink falling with 3. Confused the DJ hovers over to the platform. "Where'd you go?" He sends out multiple Octoling pods to the platforms, the Octolings jump to the pod locations and wait for orders. "Well don't just stand there LOOK FOR HER!" The Octolings jump and start inking up the platform, trying to expose the infiltrator. "We still got a score to finish little 3."

Meanwhile 1, 2, and the Capt'n were just as confused as the Dj was.

"What? What happened?"

"3 do you copy? 3? This is 2, do you copy?" 2 puts down the walkie talkie. "Nothing. Even her tracker is glitching out."

"Gramps, what are we going to do?"

"We wait for Octavio to finish his search if he can't find 3, we head back to the cabin. And we keep looking for any trace of her."

"What about her brother?"

"Oh right, forgot about him. We have no choice but to tell him, lying to him about her disappearing will make it worse."

 _ **2 weeks later. (With 3)**_

"QUICK! QUICK! SHE'S WAKING UP!"

* * *

 **A:N**

Another quickie, needed a break while typing chpt 2 of Mythical Beings; also coming hopefully this week.


	2. Chapter 2

3 slowly opens her eyes only to see a foggy figure in her view; instantly she punches the figure.

"Ow, what the shell!" The figure exclaims holding her nose while backing up from 3. "What's your problem girl?"

"Great we got a mute one here." Another person walks up behind her and slaps her on the back of the head.

"3! What's what for?!"

"4, be nice before I hit you again."

"But she is mute."

"4, I'm talking to you right now. Am I mute."

"Uh, no?" 4 gives 3 a confused look. "What does that have to do with her?" Indicating to the younger version of 3 on the bed.

"You really have no clue, do you?"

"What?"

"CALLIE! MARIE! GET IN HERE!" 3 yells in the room trying to get the sisters in with them.

4 starts to panic. "No n nononono. Don't drag them in here!"

"What's up 3?" Marie greets 3 as she walks into the room dragging Callie who has a defeated look on her face.

"Who's that on the bed Marie?"

"Uh, isn't that you on the bed?"

"Callie your input please." 3 asks Callie as she sits up.

"Oh my shell." She lunges for the 3 on the bed and starts to inspect her. "YOURSOCUTE! I forgotten how small you were." Callie cheers while pulling on the younger 3s cheeks.

Both 3s faces start to become red from embarrassment. Marie steps in again to pry her cousin off. "Callie stop, this is a younger 3, remember how she was." Callie instantly lets go. "Oh, right."

Meanwhile 4s beak is hanging open her eyes also widen open. She raises a claw and points to the older 3. "T-that's you?!"

"Thank you Callie, thanks Marie. You both can go now, I'll call again when I need you." The sisters nod and walk out of the room, Callie still ranting about the younger agent 3.

"And yes 4, that is me."

"If that's you, then why aren't you talking?"

"I didn't talk much when I was your age."

"And punching me in the face?"

"Got captured a few times, had to break out somehow."

"Yes but she attacked me and not you when you came in the room."

"So, I must have realized we were Inklings instead of Octolings, right 3?"

The 3 on the bed nods a yes then gives a confused head tilt.

"See 4, I know myself, and no 3 I don't know how you are here. Let me guess" The older agent inspects her armor and head. "You were in B5 weren't you."

The younger agent nods yes, then another head tilt. 4 adds on to her notion. "How'd you know that?"

"Her fresh scar on her left tentacle."

"Huh?" 4 states as the younger 3 inspects her tentacle.

"Got it while fighting the Octobot King, took a dodge to slow and the fist grazed there."

8 confused by all the commotion coming from the bed room walks into the room. "Is everything okay?"

3 pushes her older self onto the floor jumping out of the bed. All occupants surprised by the motion.

3 gets up and charges for 8. "Shell, 8 GET DOWN NOW!" "Wha-" Effectively taking her to the floor as younger 3 fired her spare heroshot at 8.

"4 STOP HER!"

Confused 4 and starts to panic slightly. "W-a h-how? Where did she get that, we disarmer her?" She asks the older agent.

3 pushes 8s form behind her and pulls out a splatbrella, opening it up. "8 octopus form please." 8 does what's asked, scared for her life. "4! Her right tentacle, give it a good yank! I had a leg injury by this time that still stung when my right side received aggressive sudden movements!"

4 sneaks up behind the younger 3 and pulls her tentacle forcefully downwards, causing the younger version to drop her weapon and fall to the floor holding her leg.

"Urg, just seeing that brings up the pain again. You good 8?"

8 nods and slowly emerges from the closing splatbrella, turning back into her octoling form. "What? What was that for?" She asked a angered older 3.

"It seems that my temperamental nature was more aggressive than I recalled." She turns to 4 whom is disarming the younger 3 once again. " And to answer your question 4, I carried three heroshots on me. One was my go to, the second one I kept latched to my right side in the bag, and the third I kept in my left breast pocket." 4 gives 3 a confused and disturbed look "Don't ask why, it just worked. And adding onto earlier 8 I hadn't met the father and daughter pair yet, do I still had a deep hatred to Octolings. Shoot first ask later. Wasn't the best thing to do looking back, but that's what I did." 3 guides 8 towards the door.

"4 make sure she's weapon less and place her in the holding room. I've got to talk to Marina. 8 lets go."

"WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME WITH YOU, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" But 4 shouts were in vain as the older 3 and 8 had left the building.

Younger 3 smiled as she was restrained. She was going to make this 4 suffer.


End file.
